Fire districts strongly urge home residents to create a home fire escape plan, in written document form, that includes a map of a house layout, immediate exterior grounds, and details on windows and doors. Plan recommendation includes taking stock of each member of the household and identifying two pathways (e.g., doors, windows) for escape from each room in the house. Fire districts recommend that families become familiar with their escape plan and to rehearse the escape plan at least twice a year. However, many families fail to create an escape plan, let alone practice the escape plan regularly.